A Lion In Snakes Skin
by Emmet.Jasper.Carlisle
Summary: Welcome to year two! Please read the AN at the top if you haven't read the original story, I Have A What?, otherwise some things wont make much sense. Enjoy! Review and give me feedback if you'd like. I'd love it if you did!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! For those of you who don't know me, I'm EJC. Nice to meet you! This is a short story that is based on my story _I Have A What?_ You don't have to read it in order to understand what this story is about, although there are a few things that reading it would help clear up. If you've read my story you can skip to the story now, but if not I'd recommend you finish reading this part, so you aren't to totally lost.

First of all, Anastasia Potter is not really a Potter at all. She is Harry's half sister, daughter to Severus Snape. I won't get into all of the details about _How_ or _why, _there's a lot there to explain.

Secondly, the Malfoys are actually good, kind people, who love both Harry and Anna as if they were blood related.

This story takes place the summer before their second year of Hogwarts, in the month that the Potter children are at their Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's home.

I do not own Harry Potter, any part of the amazing plot our Queen created, or anything related to Harry Potter. Anna is my sole creation as is my twist on the plot our Queen created.

Enjoy!

As Severus Snape watched his two children climb onto the Hogwarts Express after a very trying and dangerous year, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his chest. The danger that was the Dark Lord was gone, although not for good. Harry and Anna had managed to fight him off, much to Severus's horror as he was bound and forced to watch his children fight for their lives in the dungeons. But now he had a bigger problem to face.

Getting his house ready to become home to two near teenage children and a couple extra bedroom's in case their friends wanted to stay a night or two over the summer. He sighed and went to his chambers, packing his things with a flick of his wand and shrinking them so they could fit into his pockets and not be damaged in the floo.

Severus Snape hadn't by any means softened his demeanor upon reuniting with his children once more, in fact he'd actually gotten harder of the whole of Gryffidor house because he wanted them to exceed and beat his snakes whom he supposedly favored. Over the past year he took many points from Gryffindor, but he gave them two times as many points as he took because of the excellent work they produced. Only, he didn't give them the points out right, he couldn't been seen as possibly favoring the Lions, it'd ruin his reputation and put his children at risk.

_The sins of the father…_

It didn't take long for Severus Snape to arrive home, and once there he set about cleaning and preparing rooms for the next couple weeks to come. Dust disappeared, curtains were opened, the kitchen cleaned, books put into their proper places, dangerous potions ingredients and most of his equipment moved into an unused room that would become his and his children's brewing room over the summer. He went to the store and picked out paint for the first time in years, using his magic to paint one room purple and black and the other red and gold, while the guest rooms were painted in a neutral blue color that he fancied.

He was so excited about bringing his children home that he even set about painting the kitchen and the living room, just to liven the room up a little and make them feel more at home, rather than having the rooms be dark and gloomy.

His godson and his daughter's boyfriend, Draco, came over to help him paint, Severus making him paint the Muggle way just to see how long it would take the boy to complain. But Draco never complained, only talked about how much he missed his best friend and his girlfriend and how much he knew they were going to like the house.

"And we can fly around the back yard right? Or they can come over to my house and we can fly. Did you know that their cousin is fat? Apparently they give him tons of food but don't like feeding Harry or Anna. Do you think I could help make dinner for the day we pick them up? I've always wanted to learn how to cook the muggle way, but father thinks I'd hurt myself. Mother doesn't know how to cook, she says that's what the house elves are for. I wonder what Anna likes to eat? I never really paid attention, she's so pretty I just kind of stare at her. Harry will eat anything, he's not picky. Mother say's I'm picky, am I picky Uncle?"

Severus smiled at his non-stop chatter and shook his head, "No Draco, you're not picky. And yes I'll teach you how to cook and you can help me cook dinner when I bring them home. I'm sure your parents would love to have you cook for them."

Draco beamed and picked up his chatter again, causing Severus to laugh softly as Draco painted cabinets a dark green color. Draco came over nearly every day, and on the day that he was going to pick up Harry and Anna he showed up with his father Lucius.

"You know, almost every time I've been over here it's been so dark and dreary." He smiled, "I like the color."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Make fun of the color and I'll hex you."

"Scary Severus, very frightening."

"Are we going?"

Draco nodded excitedly, "I miss them! Let's go!"

Lucius and Severus both shook their heads smiling as they walked into the back yard and apparated a couple blocks away from the Dursley home. Draco was bouncing up and down as the group made their way down the street and to the door, but stopped as the three of them got to the door and heard screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY?! I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITIES UNDER THIS ROOF!"

The adults looked at each other and pulled their wands out before knocking on the door. It was quite for a moment and then the door opened. Harry was pulling on his shirt while Anna rubbed her wrist, the walrus of a man who opened the door turned pale at the sight of the two adults with wands pointed at him.

"Would you mind telling me why you're yelling at _my_ children Dursley?" Severus snarled


	2. Chapter 2

**AnnaPOV**

We've been at the Dursley's house for a month, and not surprisingly Harry and I were already in trouble. They over reacted, like normal, after when Dudley demanded I pass the bacon I told him:

"You forgot the magic word."

Who knew a simple sentence would ignite such a horrible response?

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN TOLD ABOUT USING THE M WORD?" Uncle Vernon demanded grabbing my arm and Harry's shirt, pulling us out of the room, "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY?! I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITIES UNDER THIS ROOF!"

There was a sudden knock on the door and Uncle Vernon immediately turned into a horrible, simpering man. He let us go, and as we righted ourselves, opened the door. I smiled widely as he was greeted with two wands in his face and my Dad glaring at him.

"Would you mind telling me why you're yelling at _my_ children Dursley?" he asked

"Where's _my_ Anna?" Draco asked petulantly

"Dad!" I said happily, "Draco!"

"Hi Uncle Lucius." Harry said

"You!" Uncle Vernon said furiously.

"Harry, Anna, get your things." Dad said calmly

"They're kind of…locked up…" Harry said

"Locked up?" Uncle Lucius asked confused, "Why would your things be locked up?"

Dad kept his eyes trained on Uncle Vernon, "These particular muggles are worse than you can imagine Lucius. Get them their things Dursley."

Uncle Vernon backed up and unlocked the cupboard, "I want you out." He spat, "all of you!"

Harry pulled our stuff out, handed me my wand, and put a few odd ball items in his trunk. Dudley came out and, upon seeing me holding my wand, promptly passes out, causing the room to shake as he fell. I moved to stand behind Dad and Uncle Lucius with Harry. Uncle Vernon, who'd let out a roar of indignation when Dudley passed out, turned to us.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he screamed, "OUT! GET OUT!"

Harry and I moved quickly, not daring to disobey him in his state of mind, followed quickly by Draco.

"Merlin he's a scary one." Draco said catching my hand and pulling me to him before kissing me squarely on the mouth.

I briefly heard Harry let out a barking laugh as I was caught by surprise, but relaxed into him a moment later. Draco smiled as I finally, unwillingly, pulled away.

"Oi! Potter!"

I turned to the voice, it was one of Dudley's friends who had tried to kiss me once before but ended up with a black eye. I chose to ignore him as Draco leaned in and kissed me again and Uncle Lucius laughed.

"Draco." Dad said, "I'm warning you because you're my godson. Keep that to a minimum around me or I might poison you."

I rolled my eyes and Draco separated from me, "You wouldn't dare."

Dad smirked, "Wouldn't I?"

"Potter!" Tyler yelled again heading towards me

"Tyler, I wouldn't—" Harry started

Tyler grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, leaning in to kiss me. I tried to pull away, but Draco beat me do it and shoved him away from me. Tyler rounded on him, fist swinging towards his face. There was a crunch and Draco started beeding, I pulled Tyler off Draco and punched him in the gut before punching him in the nose.

"Keep your paws off my boyfriend." I snarled shoving him away from me, "and keep away from me."

Tyler slouched off, holding his nose as I carefully examined Draco.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you're beating people up?"

Uncle Lucius, eyes wide, looked over Draco's bleeding nose, "Are you okay?"

Draco nodded, "Remind me not to fight that one again."

Harry laughed, "Trust me Draco, he wont come near you. Anna scares people."

Dad pulled Draco up, "Come on. Let's get going."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as I helped steady Draco

Dad pulled his wand out, pulling Harry onto the sidewalk, "My house. We'll take the Knight Bus."

A blue, double decker bus appeared and Uncle Lucius and I helped an unsteady Draco onto it. Dad slid into his school role and motioned for Harry to get on the bus. He didn't say a word for the whole twenty minute bus ride, but for good reason. The bus had a couple people on it and they were staring at us already. I sat close to Draco, who leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Are you okay Dray?" I asked worriedly

"Muggle fighting isn't my favorite." He mumbled, "My head hurts."

I smiled, "Thank you for trying to help me."

"He did more damage to me than I did to him."

I smiled, "It was very brave."

Harry smiled, "Very hot to Draco. I'm surprised she's not all over you."

"You'd do well not to engage in such activity in front of people you don't know." Dad said in his school voice

I smiled as grabbed the table as the bus lurched to a stop, Uncle Lucius got up quickly.

"Let's go."

I helped Draco get up and we moved carefully off the bus. He wobbled a little as he stepped down and his knees buckled, putting most of his weight on me.

"I'm about ready to fireman carry your butt, mister." I said holding him up

"My head hurts."

"I know." Harry said coming over to Draco's other side to help hold him up, "Tyler hit's kind of hard. He knocked me out last summer, I woke up in the alley at midnight and they wouldn't let me in the house."

"Cissa is going to be furious you let a muggle attack your son." Dad said

"Anna had it taken care of." Uncle Lucius said sheepishly as he opened the gate and Harry and I dragged Draco.

"He needs some sleep and his nose fixed. His head will stop hurting." I said, "Tyler's broken my nose before too, Draco will live."

"You were attacked by the muggle?" Dad asked with narrowed eyes.

"Muggles." I said, "Plural. Dudley has a few friends who don't like us."

"And a couple who think trying to kiss Anna is funny." Harry said, "She's never been one for physical contact unless it was someone she considered family. Like all of us."

Aunt Cissa met us outside the Manor, wand in hand, looking livid.

"What happened to my son?" she demanded

"He tried to pull my cousins friend off me." I said smiling, "Don't worry I made sure he paid for it."

"How bad is it?"

"His nose is broken." Harry said, "And he weighs a ton."

We carted him inside and laid him on the couch in one of the many rooms. Aunt Cissa shook her head as she waved her wand and Draco's nose snapped into place.

"Ow!"

"At least you don't have to wait for it to heal on its own." I said, "That hurts more."

Harry nodded, "Especially when you have to share a bed with someone who rolls around."

I punched his arm, "Shut up Harry."

Draco wiped his bloody face on his sleeve, "We were supposed to make dinner."

Harry and I looked at each other and smiled, "You were going to make dinner?"

"I missed you guys." He said wiping more blood off, "Uncle Sev's been boring and painting for weeks. Plus I don't have help with my homework."

"We're useless with the homework Draco." I said, "Everything was locked up when we got back, we haven't even had a chance to look at it."

He closed his eyes, "My head really hurts guys."

I smiled and wiped a smear of blood off his lips, "Sleep it off, Dray. You'll be okay"

He nodded and seemed to fall asleep instantly as Aunt Cissa handed me a warm washcloth. I wiped the blood off and noticed some bruising around his eyes.

"He's going to look like a raccoon." I said handing the washcloth back to her

Harry made a noise of agreement, "Could be worse. Tyler could have broken a bone or beat him senseless like he did to me last year."

Dad's eye's narrowed at that, "I made him pay for it." I smiled

"And Uncle Vernon very nearly beat you to death." Harry drawled sarcastically

"Excuse me?" Dad asked, "He did what to you?"

"Tyler and Dudley were beating up Harry and when I stepped in Dudley ran to tell on me. By the time Uncle Vernon got there Tyler was in worse shape than Harry."

"And by the time I woke up she was in worse shape than Tyler." Harry said, "She had broken and bruised ribs, sprained knee, and her shoulder was dislocated. Her head was cracked open, nose broken, and one eye was swollen shut."

Dad stood up, "Lucius we're going. Narcissa look after them will you?"

"I didn't tell you the cool part!" Harry frowned

Dad looked down at him shaking his head, "What was the best part, Harry?"

"She healed herself when she finally fell asleep. I watched as it happened, it was pretty amazing."

Dad smiled and ruffled his hair, "You two are very powerful. Now if you excuse me I'm going to revoke their guardianship and fix this mess that Dumbledore created. You will not be going back there."

Harry and I looked at each other uncertainly, "Really? But Dumbledore said—"

Dad squeezed our shoulders, "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. I won't let you go back."

Dad turned and Uncle Lucius followed him out. Aunt Cissa called a house elf to take Draco to his room and smiled at us.

"Are you two okay? You two look thinner than when I last saw you."

"Uncle Vernon said I looked fat and that I didn't need to eat anything." I said

She summoned a house elf and had sandwiches and soup brought to the dining room as she muttered angrily. Harry and I devoured everything, this having been our first real meal since we left Hogwarts those months ago, and sat in happy silence. A house elf had brought our trunks into the living room, and while Aunt Cissa worked on going through our clothes and sixing any tears, Harry and I began working on our homework. We worked until it was dark outside and we couldn't focus on anything anymore, Aunt Cissa was pacing.

"They should have been back by now." She said softly, "What are they doing?"

"Do you think Uncle Vernon might have had them arrested?" I asked

"He wouldn't dare," Harry said stretching, "What time is it?"

"Time for you two to get to bed." Aunt Cissa said summoning a house elf, "Take them to Draco's room and show them the extra beds put up."

We both hugged her and were whisked away by the elf, Toby. Upon entering Draco's room we saw two smaller mattresses on the floor, both with multiple pillows and large comforters. As soon as Toby left Harry and I crawled into bed with Draco, waking him up a little.

"'Arry? 'Nna?"

"Go to sleep Draco." Harry sleepily from my other side

I wrapped an arm around Draco's chest, "Love you Dray."

He mumbled incoherently and moved closer to me and fell asleep, Harry and myself not too far behind him.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed chapter one of year two! Thank you to everyone who voted and helped name this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Me again! You guys are so wonderful and I'm so thankful for your support. Keep being awesome and keep me in line with those reviews! Let me know if you like it or if you don't!

**DracoPOV**

I woke up really warm to the point where I tried to throw my blanket off. Only it turned out that my blanket was my girlfriend and she did not appreciate being pushed off me and into her brother.

Why the hell were they in bed with me anyway? And why did my head hurt?

"That wasn't nice." Anna grumbled shifting closer to me.

"Now I'm cold." Harry said sitting up.

"I'm still tired."

"I'm cold. Come cuddle."

I rolled my eyes, "You two are weird."

"That's what happens when you live with our Aunt and Uncle." Harry said putting and arm over Anna and cuddling closer to her, "We didn't have much to keep us warm besides each other."

"And Harry's always warmer than blankets." Anna said

"How's your head by the way?" Harry asked

Anna sighed and sat up, "I'll never get back to sleep."

We ignored her, "It hurts still. What exactly happened?"

"You tried to save Anna from a muggle twice your size." Harry laughed

"Don't worry I saved you." She said petting my hair

"We are not telling anyone this." I said turning red, "I tried to save my girlfriend and got my ass handed to me."

"Language Son." Dad said from the door, "Why are you all on Draco's bed?"

"What time did you get home?" Anna shot back

"Late. We ran into problems."

"Don't lie to them." Mom said, "You and Severus were arrested by muggles and I had to go get you."

"You left us in there all night." Uncle Sev said crankily

"You jinxed those poor people to the point they were unrecognizable."

Anna started bouncing, "Really? Who was it? Was it Dudley? Oh please tell me it was Dudley!"

Uncle Sev smiled at her, "Are you sure you aren't a Slytherin? And no, it was his father."

Harry smirked, "Wicked. Did you turn him into a pig? That's was Hagrid did to Dudley last year."

Uncle Lucius rolled his eyes, "Naturally."

"Remind me to send Hagrid my thanks." Uncle Sev smirked, "Now. About your birthday."

Anna and Harry looked at him warily, "What about it?"

I laughed, "You two act like it's a horrible thing."

"Well considering last year was pretty bad," Anna said

"It's not easy to fit two ten year olds into the crawlspace of an attic." Harry said, "Nor is it comfortable."

Uncle Sev glowered, "Filthy muggles."

"And people wondered _why_ the Dark Lord wanted to eradicate muggles." Dad said shaking his head, "Some of them are terrible."

"Enough of this." Mom said, "They are probably hungry and don't need to hear about your evening in muggle jail."

Anna bounded out after Uncle Sev, "Did you meet anyone cool there? Any drug dealers? Dudley met a drug dealer once who said he'd been to jail a hundred times! Have you ever been to jail before Dad?"

Uncle Sev groaned and listened to her interrogation, never once answering her rapid fire questions. Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end.

"You need to do something with that hair." I said, "You look like you've slept outside."

Harry smirked, "Look who's talking bed head."

I jumped up and ran into the bathroom, "At least I can tame mine!"

He followed me into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth, "I like my hair like this. Aunt Petunia tried to cut it off once but it grew back overnight and it looked the same as it did before. Boy was she mad."

Anna poked her head in, "Dad won't tell me about jail."

"I wonder what he did to them." I said brushing my hair into place and picking up my toothbrush.

"I hope it was horrible." Anna said

"I hope they learned a lesson." Harry said, "You know we're lucky we turned out so well."

Anna nodded grabbing a brush, "Praise Merlin for Mrs. Figg and the million cats."

"She needs to work on the chocolate cake though."

"Mrs. Figg?"

"She's lady down the street who watched us a lot growing up." Anna explained, "Uncle Vernon didn't like going out in public with us and she was more than happy to have us over. She couldn't spoil us to much, but she did what she could."

"She has a million cats though." Harry said rinsing out his mouth, "It's bonkers."

"They're nice cats."

"They shed so much hair we could have knitted sweaters."

"It would have been a soft sweater."

"Anna,"

"Harry."

"Draco?" I asked laughing, "Come on guys. I'm starving. And then we have to plan something for your birthday. No Almost-Malfoys are going to have a boring party."

"Almost-Malfoys?" Anna asked

Harry smirked as he left, "Well you two are probably going to get married one day so we're basically family."

Anna and I looked at each other, both of us blushing as we yelled after him.

"Harry!"

**SevPOV**

*Several Hours Earlier*

_Plink!_

"Severus, knock that off."

_Plink!_

"Severus, stop."

_Plink!_

"I mean it, Severus. That's annoying."

_Plink!_

"I'm going to kill you."

_Plink!_

"My wife is going to kill me."

_Plink!_

"Please stop?"

_Plink!_

"I didn't think it would work."

_Plink!_

"That's annoying Severus."

"I know." _Plink!_

Lucius growled and glared at me, "If you hadn't of let him get to the phone we wouldn't be in here."

"I didn't think he would be stupid enough to call the police. He's going to have just as much trouble explaining what happed to him as we are how it happened."

I moved to throw a stone at the pipe on the concrete wall of the jail cell we were currently confined to when Lucius snatched it out of my hand.

"_Enough."_ He growled, "If I hear that one more time I'll jinx you into next week!"

"You sound like you did in school, threatening someone with a jinx."

He sat back, "How long ago did you send your petrounus?"

"Two and a half hours ago."

"She's going to leave us in here all night isn't she?"

"She's your wife. I told you we should have sent for Minerva."

"That bloody woman hates me."

"I hate you right now."

*Two Hours Later*

"Severus it's been forever."

"It's been five hours."

"Isn't she worried about us?"

"Probably not."

"What about the children?"

"They'll get a kick out of this when we get back." I smiled

"You think this is funny?"

I snaked a look at him and nodded, "Exceptionally."

*One Hour Later*

"Do you think they miss us?"

"Lucius, don't make me knock you out."

"I hope Draco will miss me if we die."

"We aren't going to die.

"But if we do, what will happen to the children?"

"You're a bloody drama queen."

"Narcissa would miss me. She's miss my warmth at night."

"She can always cast a warming spell on the bed."

Lucius let out a very undignified snort and we both started laughing. We laughed for a few minutes until the main door opened and Narcissa, in all her glory, stepped into the room.

"And what's so funny?" she asked raising and eyebrow

We both stopped and looked up at her from our spots on the floor, Lucius dared speak first.

"Nothing Honey."

She motioned for the muggle guard to leave before smiling widely at us, "You look dreadful."

"I think she's enjoying this too much, Lucius."

"What did you two do?"

"Severus turned his wife into a horse." Lucius said pointing at me.

"Lucius turned their carpet tie-dyed."

"Severus blew up a wall."

"Lucius changed the wallpaper into unicorns."

"Severus-"

Narcissa started laughing, "You two are acting like children. Did you at least ensure that Harry and Anna will be treated well from now on?"

Lucius smiled and nodded, "Of course. We threatened to string the man up if he dared lay a hand on either of them or even denied them access to their things or basic essentials."

"How did you end up in here exactly?"

"Severus let the man get to the phone."

"Lucius was supposed to be watching him."

She rolled her eyes, "Minerva and Molly are here to help me get you out. You two are horrible."

"But you love me." Lucius said cheekily

She smiled, "Just remember Love, I _can_ cast a warming spell on the bed."

She turned on her heel, ignoring the shocked look on her husband's face, and laughed as she left. I laughed with her.

*Half an Hour Later*

"I mean really Severus! You have two children to look after and you land yourself in Muggle jail!"

"Minerva, I've had enough of your scolding."

"What if we hadn't had been able to secure your release?"

"I have full faith in your abilities and Molly's."

"What if Anna and Harry had been pulled from you?"

I turned on her, "They will never be taken from me. It would take more than the Dark Lord himself to take them from me. Now enough of your scolding, I know, it was rash."

"I think you're turning into a Gryffindor." Narcissa snarked

I cut her a glare, she smiled innocently at me and shrugged. Minerva shook her head.

"I trust you can behave yourself until the school year begins now, Severus? Or should I keep a watch out for you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I think I'm more than adept at keeping myself out of trouble."

"Unless someone threatens Harry or Anna." Lucius said, "Then he and I, because I'm the best Uncle in the entire world, will go deal with the problem."

"And get thrown back into jail." Narcissa said, "You two need to plan. I remember in school you two had plans for everything. And now you just rush in with no plan. Very Griffindor of you."

Lucius looked offended at the comment, but chose not to respond to his wife. A good idea, considering he was possibly sleeping in the proverbial dog house.

"Come on. It's almost 8. The children should be up soon."

We all apparated outside the gate and went into the house.

"Where are they?" I asked

"Draco's room. I figured they'd want to sit up and talk, but with Draco's nose he went to bed early."

We all walked to the door and watched as Draco shifted and pushed Anna off him and onto her brother.

"That wasn't nice." Anna said

"Now I'm cold." Harry complained

"I'm still tired."

"I'm cold. Come cuddle."

"You two are weird." Draco said rolling over to face them as Harry cuddled to Anna.

I rolled my eyes, all three of them were weird. After another few minutes of conversing I swept out, a very determined Anna at my heels, and into the dining room to eat. Anna, who had tired of my silence, turned and went back to Draco's room. It was another few minutes before a laughing Harry and a red faced Anna came back. Draco followed them a minute later, sitting across the table from Anna, neither of them looking at each other.

"I was joking guys." Harry said shaking his head

"You were not." Anna said buttering toast

"Okay so I wasn't. But would it be that bad?"

Anna and Draco glanced at each other before blushing and looking away.

"You two are horrible. I made one comment."

"About what?" Narcissa asked smiling.

"Draco and Anna are going to get married one day." Harry said shrugging

"Harry!" The two said

Lucius and I look at each other and smirked.

"You know that's how Narcissa and Lucius acted at first." I said, "And looked what happened."

Anna ate her toast, ignoring me, while Draco looked between his mother and father.

"Really?"

Anna groaned, "Can we not talk about this? I'm almost twelve."

"And in five years you'll be an adult." Lucius smiled, "We were married at seventeen, weren't be Darling?"

"Yes." Narcissa smiled, "Right after we graduated from Hogwarts."

Anna looked uncomfortable but munched on her toast. Draco was trying to get Anna to look at him, with no response.

"But then again you're was an arranged marriage." I said, "We wouldn't do that to our children though, would we?"

"No, of course not." Narcissa said, "Not unless something drastic happened."

Anna, who finally looked at Draco, gave a small smile as she turned red again.

"Well you know, maybe Voldemort will come back this year and you'll have to get married." Harry said nonchalantly

We all choked, Narcissa and Draco on air, Lucius and I on our drinks as our marks tingled, Anna on her bit of toast.

"Don't say the name!" Draco demanded

"Don't jinx the school year!" Anna and I groaned

"I can't believe the mark still does that." Lucius sulked

Narcissa carefully smoothed out wrinkles on the table, hands shaking a little.

The three children looked at Lucius confused, "The mark?"

I sighed, casting him a disgruntled look, before I rolled my sleeve up and showed them the faded Dark Mark that resided on my arm.

"Whoa." Anna said, "When'd you get a tattoo Dad?"

"It moved!" Draco said

"Can I touch it?" Harry asked

"It's not a tattoo, yes it moves. It was a symbol of the Dark Lord."

Anna looked up at me wide eyed, "You were one of the Death Eaters?"

I nodded, "I made a very big mistake, and by the time I noticed it, it was too late. I went to Lily, hoping maybe she could help me."

"Then one thing led to another and here I am?"

Harry laughed hysterically as I stared at her stunned, Draco choked on his drink.

"Anna!" he said

She shrugged, Merlin she was going to be the death of me.

"You're exactly like your father was at your age." Lucius said shaking his head

I glared at him, "Watch it Luci." I said

He simply glared at me as I smirked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again! Another update! Hooray! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I have the next few in the works now so the updates will be a little more consistant! Here's to hoping you had a wonderful Thanksgiving and have a spectacular Christmas! Cheers!_

**SevPOV**

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time as I heard Anna, Harry and Draco arguing.

"No! Adult Mandrakes can kill you, babies knock you out." Anna said

"No it's the other way around." Draco said frustrated

"I'm so lost guys."

Poor Harry.

I was busy working on the many potions Poppy would need for the start of the year, my hair tied up with a band as I stirred slowly and counted softly.

"No Draco! Adults kill!"

"Guys really what question are you even on?"

"Babies kill!"

They'd been arguing for a half hour now and I was ready to send them all to their rooms. Harry was the reason I didn't. Herbology really wasn't his subject, so I figured the others might be helpful.

"Adults kill." I said loud enough for them to hear, "Stop arguing."

"I TOLD YOU!" Anna yelled

I rolled my eyes, it's nearly time for school to start and they're still doing homework. In fact we have a week until school starts. I'm hoping for a decent year, but I won't hold my breath. The kids are danger magnets and the Dark Lord is still out there somewhere living his half-life or whatever Dumbledore calls it. I began focusing on my potions once more now that they quieted down, getting lost in the routine of potion making.

A long time ago, just after Lily and I had reconnected and she was working to try and help me get out of the Death Eaters, I was told by Remus that I was a 'wonder' to watch work. He could sit for hours and watch me, asking questions about things I was doing and how I managed to do difficult potions with ease. I realized begrudgingly that I missed the werewolf.

_I wonder what's he's doing? I know the Ministry has regulations, he'd never get a magical job, maybe he has a muggle job?_

I finished the potion I was on and pulled my wand out, summoning a paper and a pen, Hedwig swooped in the room and perched on the back of my chair. I scratched a few sentences, asking about his personal life, if he was looking for a job, housing and those kind of things before closing it and giving it to the very pleased looking owl before she took off. I smiled as I watched her fly off before I noticed it. It was much too quiet for three children who were arguing over homework some time ago. I crept out into the hallway, wand at the read, as I slowly crept forward into the living room. Harry was laying on his stomach, books scattered around him, a quill in his hand as he snored. Draco was laying on the couch, his feet over the back, head hanging by the floor, Defense book on his chest as he slept. I summoned the camera and cast a silencing spell on it as I took a picture before moving through the house to find my daughter. I heard movement in the kitchen as I moved and slowly made my way through the room, standing in the doorway shaking with silent laugh a moment later.

Anna was on her knees on the counter, reaching for something on the top shelf huffing angrily.

"What the blood hell do I have to be so short?" She asked angrily

"Probably because you're twelve." I offered laughing

She jumped and fell off the counter, landing on her bottom on the floor.

"Dad!" She accused, "You scared me!"

I held my hands up amused, "Guilty as charged." I helped her up, "What were you trying to get?"

"The flour." She pouted, "I was going to make dinner."

I summoned it and put it on the counter, "Don't you have homework?"

She smiled deviously at me, "Oh I had it done a week ago. I've been trying to get the boys to actually do it and not ask to copy me."

I laughed and moved to grab the pork form the fridge, "Very Slytherin of you Dear."

We worked in silence for a few moments, breaking eggs and whisking, measuring out things we'd need for a dry batter and the wet batter.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Do we have to go back to Aunt Petunia's?"

"No. As your father I can in act the blood protection spell here, and seeing as Harry is your half-brother it'll work for him as well. Minerva and I are going to put it up over Christmas break, Dumbledore be damned."

"Why did they hate us?"

"Because your different from them. People tend to fear things they can't comprehend or are unknowledgeable about."

"But we never hurt them. They didn't have to fear us."

"I know. Some people are just naturally afraid and do things that they'd never do otherwise when they think they are threatened."

"Do you think if Aunt and Uncle had been nice to us Dudley would have been nice too?"

"I believe it's possible. I'm guessing a lot of his attitude is a learned behavior. He knows he can get away with anything regarding you and your brother because his parents praise him for hurting you. Why should he fear punishment if he's never been punished before?"

She looked thoughtful but nodded, "It makes sense. I guess I just don't understand why they fear us."

"It's the same reason people fear me." Remus said appearing in my kitchen

I shot him a dark look, "How did you get in here Lupin?"

"Harry let me in."

Harry smiled around Lupin, "Hey Dad, look who's here?"

Anna looked perplexed, "Why are people afraid though? You've never hurt anyone have you?"

**AnnaPOV**

My brain was in overdrive, I was just so confused how our own flesh and blood family could do horrible things to us and justify it. And why were people afraid of Uncle Remus? He wouldn't hurt a fly!

"No I've never hurt anyone. I pride myself on that actually. Your father helps me with the potions to keep the wolf at bay during the full moon. But people fear me because of other werewolves. There are some out there who love it and love to kill. They allow the wolf inside to murder innocent people and they relish in the bloody mess they create. They love to create others and destroy those whom they feel have wronged them. It's because of them that those of us who were attacked and who try and live a normal life are feared. You never hear storied of a werewolf who did good, only of those who attack and murder others."

"But that doesn't explain my aunt and uncle! They were never attacked were they? They didn't know anything of You-Know-Who, they cut my mother out of their lives."

"A long time ago you mother and I were best friends." Dad said putting the food in the oven, "Your Aunt was afraid of us because we could do things she couldn't. She could make things move, grow, and once she even apparated on accident. Your aunt was afraid and called her names. I feel like they could have made up, if she hadn't of met that horrid man and gotten married to him. He was, and still is, a monster."

Draco stumbled in the room, "What's for dinner? Hey Mr. Lupin."

"Food." I said, "Go finish your homework."

They moved off and grumbled at me, I smiled victoriously at Dad.

"What bring you here Remus?" Dad asked

"Your letter." Uncle Remus said rolling his eyes, "You did tell me to stop by today."

Dad looked thoughtful and nodded, "I did."

"To answer your many questions I do not have a job as of current. Nor do I have a place to stay."

I frowned and grew angry, "Because you're a werewolf?"

He nodded and I huffed, Dad nodded, "I thought maybe. I was brewing today and I thought of you."

"You're lucky you didn't mess up." Uncle Remus smiled halfheartedly

"You know," Dad said slowly, "I am looking for an assistant. There's a lot to brew for Poppy and for Sprout."

My anger dissipated and I smiled brightly.

"Albus has been pushing me for years to find someone who can help me. I hear they pay isn't that bad, the company on the other hand may get old. A bat and a few kids, not too much fun you know."

If Uncle Remus was surprised or happy he hid it really well, "Really Severus? Last I heard I was pretty rubbish at making potions. Slughorn never did like me too well. Might have been the werewolf thing again though."

I was bouncing I was so happy.

"Good thing I hear the bat and the kids don't mind werewolves too much."

"Shall I send an application to this bat?"

Dad looked thoughtful for a long moment, "No, I don't think that'd be necessary. Not like to many people are willing to work with a bat."

"I may look into the offer, as long as the bat doesn't mind the _furry little problem_."

Dad broke and started laughing, "I forgot that's what James used to call it."

Uncle Remus laughed with him, "People were under the impression I used to own a badly behaved rabbit."

"I am serious though Remus. I'm more than willing to have you come with us to Hogwarts. I can tolerate you much more than I would be able too others."

"And would Albus be informed?"

"Naturally he would, at the Start of Term Feast."

Uncle Remus laughed, "You astound me Severus."

"I do that once in a while." He said dryly, "Is that a yes or a no?"

"I'd be honored to work with you Severus." Uncle Remus said nodding

"Wonderful! Now I can get Albus off my back." Dad said looking pleased with himself, "I can already see this year going wonderfully."

_You totally just jinxed it_, I thought as I moved to hug Uncle Remus.

*One Week Later*

"That wretched Nott!" I said fiercely, "Boy I'm so glad your dad hit his Gin, he had it coming after that comment about Mia's parents! By the way they are lovely. I love them Mia. I may steal them."

"Are you going to give me your dad Anna?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll keep my parents."

I looked around, not for the first time, "Where in the blood hell are those three? Harry, Ron and Draco should be here by now!"

Neville shrugged, "I dunno Anna. Maybe they missed the train?"

"They were right behind me Nev."

Ginny looked as perplexed as I felt, "I hope they're okay wherever they are."

"Umm…Anna? Mia? I think we have a problem." Seamus said facing the window, "Gin isn't that your dad's car?"

We all moved towards the window and Ginny groaned, "What are they doing?!"

"Bloody Hell." Fred said

"They're flying a car." I said stunned, "They flying the bloody car. Because of course the train is just too mainstream for them. Oh Dad's going to have a fit."

"Where are they going to park it?" Mia asked seriously, "Filtch is going to freak if he finds a car."

"Are you kidding me? With Harry's luck he'll hit the Whomping Willow." I groaned, "Merlin, he's so done fore. Dad's going to kill him."

"I wish they would have told us the plan." George said, "I'd of loved to drive the car."

Six hours later Professor McGonagall tapped my shoulder as I was eating, "Come with me Miss Potter."

I stood up and followed her, once we were out of earshot of anyone I spoke up.

"He's okay isn't he? We saw the car…they made it okay right?"

She put her hand on my shoulder, "They are fine, a little beat up but otherwise okay."

"Beat up?"

"It appears they had a run in with a very angry tree."

"I told Seamus and Mia they'd hit it." I said frowning, "Where are they?"

"Your fathers rooms, Dumbledore will meet us down there shortly."

The door to Dads rooms was cracked open and I rushed in, smacking all three over the head.

"Your idiots!" I said angrily, "I was worried sick!"

"The barrier closed." Harry said, "We couldn't get through."

I put my hands on my hips, "So you flew a bloody car across the country? Merlin you could have been seen!"

"They were." Dad said setting a paper down

I smacked them again, "There's an invisibility booster on it for a reason!"

"It stopped working after a few minutes!" Ron defended as he tried to dodge me, "Honestly!"

"I should hex you both." I said angrily, "That was stupid!"

"But it was pretty fun." Harry said, "And it would have been cool if we'd of stuck the landing."

Dad had to pick me up off Harry and I jumped on him and started playfully attacking him. Ron stepped behind Professor McGonagall when I turned to him.

"Merlin Professor don't let her get me!"

"Stuck the landing?! Really?! You could have died!"

"But we didn't." Draco said

"And that's what counts." Harry added

Dad had me by the waist as I jumped for him again, "I'll bloody kill you myself Harry James you prat! Let me go! Dad!"

Dumbledore stepped into the room and looked over the situation before looking gravely at the two boys.

"I'd like and explanation."

They told their story and Dad kept an arm around me to keep me from jumping for them.

"Are we going to be expelled?" Draco asked

"No." Dumbledore said, "But you will have a punishment that your head of house will provide."

"Good. I can still kill them."

"No." Dad said, "You cannot kill anyone."

"Severus." Dumbledore said, "I believe you had something to tell me?"

"Oh." Dad said blinking, "I'd forgotten. Yes Albus. I have found an assistant to help me with the brewing this year. He'll be a permanent assistant of mine, whether you hire him as part of staff or not."

"Do I get a name?"

"Remus Lupin. He'll be here tomorrow."

Minne Mouse smiled, "I remember him very well. He was a good student."

"He's one of the few people I can have work with me and not want to kill." Dad said

"I'll make sure he has a room to stay." Dumbledore said

"He'll be staying here. I have a guest room and I don't need any problems from students harassing him."

"Grown fond of him have you?"

"He's my daughters Godfather. Fond and family are two different things Albus."

He nodded, "I'll make sure he's added to the payroll. I must go. Do well to behave boys or I will be forced to expel you."

He swept out the door and I hissed angrily, "I'm going to kill all three of you."

They looked at me sheepishly, "We love you Anna?"

Dad summoned a plate, "Eat you three."

"The password to the common room is wattlebird." Minnie mouse said, "Try not to be after curfew."

"They won't be." I assured her, "I'll make sure they get there."

Dad laughed and let me go, all three of them jumped and moved a few steps farther away so I couldn't reach them as easy. They ate quickly before they all looked at me warily.

"Ready?" I asked

They nodded and I motioned for them to walk out the door.

"See you in class Dad. Thanks for the detention."

Dad laughed as I shut the door and walked silently behind the three of them.

"Anna?" Draco asked

"I hope your mother sends a howler."

Ron and Draco looked positively petrified as I stormed past them and up to the fat lady, giving her the password and storming past the mass of people who surged forward and grabbed the three of them, clapping and yelling congratulations. I was furious at them as Mia and I went to bed. Boys were so stupid. They should have asked for help instead of flying the blasted car. Idiots.


	5. Chapter 5

**HarryPOV**

The morning following what The three of us considered to be our greatest entrance ever was the worst. Anna and Mia who were busy ready Voyages with Vampires were obviously still angry at us while Neville smiled brightly at us.

"Mails due any moment." He said

Owl swept into the great hall and something grey and large fell into a milk jug Mia was using to prop her book up.

"Oh no." Ron said fearfully as he picked the owl up, a red envelope in it's beak.

"It's alright. He's still alive." Anna said poking Errol with her quill

"It's not that," He said pointing to the envelope, "It's that."

Anna smirked as Mia and I looked confused.

"It's a Howler." Ron said faintly

"What's a Howler?" I asked as it started smoking

"Watch this." Anna said nudging Mia

"Just open it. It'll all be over in a minute." Neville urged

Ron moved a shaking hand forward and slit it open and a moment later Mrs. Weasleys voice magnified a hundred times exploded out of it.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU. I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK OF WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE! WE GOT THE LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT AND I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME! WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED! THINK OF WHAT ANNA WOULD HAVE GONE THROUGH IF SHE HAD LOST HER BROTHER! WHAT WOULD SEVERUS HAD DONE THEN? WHAT WOULD WE HAVE GONE THROUGH IF YOU HAD DIED? YOU'RE SO LUCKY YOUR AT SCHOOL, IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE I'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."

The envelope burst into ash and a deadly silence broke out. Anna looked petrified, Ron and I stared at each other in horror, Draco and Mia dropped their cups, the noise breaking the silence for a single moment before the silence came back and all of us jumped up, Neville following us as well and ran out of the room and fled down to the dungeons. We stopped outside Dad's rooms and stared at each other, all of us pale faced and gasping for breath. The door opened and Uncle Remus looked at us worriedly.

"What's wrong? You all look like you've seen a monster."

Dad appeared behind him, "Inside. Quickly."

We all clambered in and stood in front of the shut door, none of us willing to speak.

"What happened?" Dad asked putting a hand on my head and Anna's shoulder before moving to look over Neville, Ron, Mia and Draco.

"She-she sent me a Howler." Ron said faintly

"I thought you figured that was going to happen?" Dad asked confused,

"She mentioned you, Sir." Neville said softly

Dad looked startled, "What?"

"What if you and Harry had died?" Anna repeated Mrs. Weasleys words, "Think of what Anna would have gone through if Harry had died. What would Severus had done?"

Uncle Remus sighed, "Merlins beard."

Dad sat silently for a moment before standing up and pacing.

"I hadn't planned on this happening so soon. Maybe in a few years, but not now."

"How common is the name Severus?" Draco asked

Anna slowly lowered herself onto the floor, Mia and Neville joined her.

"Very uncommon." Uncle Remus said, "What's the plan Severus?"

Anna spoke up first, "We do nothing. If anyone asks we'll tell them that we have a magical cousin who lives in another country who's very close with us now who's name coincidentally happens to be Severus."

"Or we tell everyone the truth." Dad said facing us, "If anyone asks you tell them that your parents did something unheard of and conceived two children with different fathers."

"Are you sure you want people to know?" Draco asked, "Dad said there are still plenty of people out there who are calling for Harry's head."

Dad put his hands on my shoulders, "I've never been more sure of anything before. If they ask tell them. They don't have to understand."

"Nott though-He'll tell his dad everything." Mia said, "What happens then?"

"Then I will take care of him when the time comes." Dad said turning to Anna, "I don't care if people talk about the fact you two are my children. You two are mine and mine alone, if they want to start anything I know you can protect each other and I will protect you."

The door crashed open and three people spilled in and tripped over Mia and Neville.

"Ow! Lucius I told you not to do that! Stop it your poking my sides!"

"Sorry Cissa. I seem to have ensnared a young Gryffindor witch on accident. Sorry Hermione."

"No problem Mr. Malfoy." Mia said

"Hey!" Draco said, "I'm your adopted brother remember? He's technically your dad."

"When did we adopt her?" Aunt Cissa asked

"We also adopted Neville." Draco said, "Last year. After the troll thing."

"Oh." Uncle Lucius said, "I tripped over my own daughter. That's wonderful. Sorry dear."

Neville and Mia started laughing as the adults righted themselves and sat on the floor by them. Anna curled up to Aunt Cissa and put her head on her shoulder. Professor McGonagall shut the door and sighed.

"Severus."

"Minerva."

"I've gotten ahold of Molly. Students are beginning to question what she said." Her eyes cut to us, "Your quick departure didn't really help."

"It was embarrassing." Ron said

"And we didn't expect her to say that. It startled us." Draco defended

"Slytherin house was up in arms after you left."

Dad pursed his lips, "I will keep them in line."

"What happened?" Uncle Lucius asked confused, "What did I miss?"

"My mum," Ron sighed, "She spilled the beans about Harry and Anna and Mr. Snape."

"Severus." Dad said offhandedly, "We are going to tell them the truth. If they ask. If they don't ask then they obviously don't really care."

"Is that the wisest thing to do?" Aunt Cissa asked, "Making it known that you're the father of one of the Potter Twins? Some of the parents will come after you Severus."

"I know how to protect myself."

She simply nodded before she looked over to Draco, Ron and I.

"Moving on to you three."

We all groaned, "Haven't we been yelled at enough?"

"You flew a car literally across the country! You could have been killed. You had an owl, why didn't you send a letter for help?"

"Harry's letters were being intercepted by a house elf who was trying to dissuade Harry from coming to school." Anna said suddenly, "He got us in trouble with Uncle Vernon. They were practicing what they were going to do when someone from his company came over to dinner and he destroyed the dessert thing Aunt Petunia made. He said that Harry and I couldn't come back to Hogwarts because something bad was going to happen."

"I'd forgotten about that." I said tapping my chin, "What did he say his name was Anna?"

She shrugged, "You're asking the wrong person. I'm horrible with names."

"A house elf?" Uncle Lucius asked thoughtfully, "He could have closed the barrier on you three. But why? What's going to happen?"

Dad groaned, "Nothing. It's going to be a perfectly normal school year. No disasters of any kind, no villains, no evil maniacs trying to kill anyone."

Neville sighed, "Well, there goes the school year. You just jinxed it."

Draco, Ron and I nodded, "Thanks Dad."

"Severus if my son's or daughter get hurt I'm coming after you." Uncle Lucius said seriously, "I haven't even had a chance to spoil them yet."

"Draco's already spoilt." Anna quipped smiling

"Neville and Ron aren't."

Said boys both blushed while Draco smiled widely, "I told you guys that my parents were awesome."

"Dad's better." Anna and I said seriously

"You only say that because he's your dad."

We shrugged, "So?"

Uncle Remus spoke up, "I believe you have class in a few minutes."

We all jumped up and turned to McGonagall, "Can we have our course schedules?"

She laughed and handed us a stack of papers, we all hugged our parents and Uncle's/Aunt before darting off to Herbology. We all talked about things we hoped to learn, or in my case lack of things I didn't want to learn, when we saw Professor Sprout striding across the lawn followed by the spotless Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Bastard." Anna mumbled when she saw him

"Don't say that! He's wonderful."

"Hes as wonderful as a heart attack Mia."

"We did a number on the tree." Draco whistled, "Now I feel bad. And it's a tree."

I looked over to the Whomping Willow and cringed, several brances were in slings as it swayed in the wind. Anna shot us a dirty look.

"The poor tree."

"It tried to kill us." Ron said

Anna patted his head, "I'd have missed you guys too."

He smiled, "Good."

Professor Sprout passed us as she went into the greenhouse and smiled at us brightly, "Brilliant driving boys. I've never seen anything rile the Willow up like that before."

"Oh don't encourage them!" Mia sighed

Lockhart beemed at everyone assembled, "Oh, hello there! Just been showing Professor Sptout the right way to doctor the Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…"

"Greenhouse three today!" Professor Sprout called out, cutting him off and shooting him a nasty look.

"Looks like someone else who doesn't like him." Neville said softly as we all turned to walk into the greenhouse.

Lockhart grabbed Anna's shoulder and my arm, "Harry! Anna! I've been wanting a word-you don't mind if he's a couple minutes late, do you Professor Sprout?"

_Based off that look she just gave you Lockhart, I'm pretty sure that's a yes._ Anna's voice floated through my head.

I stared at her surprised, _Anna?_

She looked back at me just as surprised, _Harry?_

I nodded and she sighed, _Great we're freaks._

"Harry," Lockhart said breaking our mental conversation and making us both look at him, "Anna. Harry, Anna, Harry, Anna."

"Lockhart." Anna said smoothly, "Can we hurry this up? I'd like to get back to class."

"When I heard-well, of course, it was all my fault. Could have kicked myself for it."

_What the hell is he on about?_ Anna though irritated

"Don't kow when I've been more shocked. Flying a car to Hogwarts! Well, of course I knew at once why you did it. Stood out a mile. Oh you two, silly little Potter Twins."

_I wasn't even there! I was on the train!_

I sighed, _What an idiot._

"I gave you a taste of publicity didn't I? Gave you the bug. You got onto the front page of the paper with me and you couldn't wait to do it again."

"You manhandled me! I wasn't even there!" Anna cut in angrly

"No you see professor-"

"Twins, Twins, I understand. Natural to want a bit more once you've had that first taste-and I blame myself for giving you that, because it _was_ bound to go to your head-but see here you two, you can't start flying cars to try and get yourself noticed. Just calm down okay? Plenty of time for all that when your older. Yes, yes I know what your thinking-"

"I seriously doubt it." Anna said angrily

"'It's alright for him! He's an internationally famous wizard already!' But when I was twelve I was just as much of a nobody as you are now. In fact, I'd say I was even more of a nobody! I mean, a few people have heard of you haven't they? All that business with He-Who-Must-Not-Named!" he glanced up at my scar and I shifted uncomfortably, "I know, I know-It's not quite as good as winning Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award five times in a row, as I have-but it's a start Twins. It's a start."

He patted my arm and gave Anna a wink before turning and striding off, Anna and I stared at each other for a moment before she shuddered and held her hand out to me.

"Let's go. He's a creep."

_You can say that again._

"He's a creep."

I laughed, "Come on Brat."

We walked in and stood by Mia and Neville, Professor Sprout nodding at us.

"Today we'll be repotting Mandrakes. Who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Anna and Mia raised their hands but Mia spoke first.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative."

"It's used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state." Anna finished

"Did they both eat a textbook for breakfast?" Ron asked

"Ten points to Gryffindor for an excellent answer. The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes, it is also dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

"The cry of an adult Mandrake is fatal." Draco said raising his hand

"Ten points to Gryffindor. The mandrakes here are still very young, so their cries won't kill you, but they will knock you out. Grab a pair of earmuffs and watch me carefully."

She waited for us all to put them on and then grabbed one and pulled hard, an extremely ugly baby, one that gave Dudley a run for his money, was dangling from the plant. It was a mottled green and covered in mud and clearly was screaming at the top of his lungs. Professor Sprout grabbed a large plant pot and set it inside before burying it in fresh compost until the leaves were visible again. She gave up a thumbs up and removed her earmuffs, we all followed suit.

"That was so cool." Neville said

All of us but Anna looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm with Nev on this one. That was awesome."

"Four to a tray, there are plenty of pots, compost in the sacks over there. Do be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething."

Anna linked arms with Neville, "I claim Neville."

We all laughed and a curly haired Hufflepuff boy and his partner joined Anna at their tray, chatting away with her and Neville, but I got the gist of what was being said as her voice floated through my head.

_Ugh. Yes I'm Harry's sister. Obviously. Yes this is Neville he's my other brother, not that you need to know that you jerk. I hate Lockhart, could you not talk about him? He's a creep!_

She and Neville snapped their earmuffs on and went to work, I was mentall complaining to myself when I heard Anna laughing in my head.

_Grab the bottom, by where the roots should be, and act like we were playing tug of war with Dudders. It's not too bad. Careful about the biting though. Stings like none other._

_Thanks Anna. How's it going over there?_

_Well I've been bitten twice._

_Do you think you could add the others to our little mental thing?_

_Maybe. We'll try it later. When we aren't surrounded by dangerous biting plants._

Two hours later Anna and I were racing to see how many we could get done before we packed up and the six of us walked back to the castle.

"Hey guys." Anna said, "Can I try something in Transfiguration?"

"Like what?" Mia asked

"Harry and I spent all last period talking." She tapped her head, "Mentally. I wanted to see if I could add people to it of it was just a twin thing."

We were suddenly stopped by a group of people.

"Oi! Potter! How are you related to Snape?"

Anna shook one off who'd grabbed her arm, "He's family. Keep your hands off me."

"Family? How?"

"Its complicated." I said, "But he's like a father to me and Anna."

"Liar."

We shrugged, "Think what you want."

We all sat down in transfiguration a half hour later, mostly cleaned of dirt and all shooting looks at Anna.

_Harry?_

_Present._

_Brat. I'm going to try it with Mia first._

_Go for it. I'm going to try and turn this beetle into a button._

Anna waved her wand around and looked like she was whispering the spell, but I could hear her concentrating on Mia. A few minutes later I could hear Mia's voice whispering through my head and smiled.

_Hey Mia. Welcome to the mental party._

She visibly jumped and turned to look at me I just pointed back at Anna who was now focusing on Neville. Adding him was quicker, and he turned to smile brightly at Anna when he heard Mia and I talking about how to turn the damn beetle into a button. By the end of class all six of us were talking mentally and trying to figure out how to do it. Mia had the most success, getting it to a round shape. Ron's wand, Spellotaped together, was cracking and sparking and every time he said the spell he was enveloped with thick grey smoke. He accidently squashed his beetle and Anna gave him hers, asking for another one for herself and getting an amused look.

_Come on Lunch._ Draco thought, _I'm tired of beetles._

_Me too._ Ron thought miserably, _I don't know what I'm going to do guys. My wand's shot._

_We'll get you another one, Ron._ Anna said, _It'll be your Christmas present from Harry and I._

_You can borrow mine during class, it won't work as well, but it'll be better than what you have._ Mia said softly, _just don't crash into a tree with it okay?_

He smiled warmly at her and nodded, _Thanks guys._

The bell rang and Neville smiled, _Thank Merlin this is over._

_Agreed._ We all said

We all filed out, _What's this afternoon?_ Neville asked

_Defense._ Mia said smiling

_Ugh. I can't stand him. He winked at me Mia. Like the suggestive wink. It was creepy._

_He's a great wizard Anna, did you read his books?_

_No._

Mia sighed as we all sat down and started to eat, we spoke mentally the whole time and laughed aloud occasionally, earning weird looks from those around us.

"It's hard to remember to talk aloud now that I can just think it at you guys." Anna said as we all got up to go sit outside in the sun

"We're going to get lazy and try and answer Professors mentally and forget that we're the only ones who can hear." Neville laughed

Draco nudge me, _You've got an admirer Harry. I think he wants a picture of you._

I looked over and smiled at him, the young boy flushed red.

"All right Harry? I'm-I'm Collin Creevey." He took a step forward, "I'm in Gryffindor too. D'you think-would it be alright if-can I have a picture?"

Anna jumped up and stood next to him, putting an arm around him, "Sure kid! I'll take the picture for you if you'd like? That way you can be in it with him!"

He beamed, "Really? It's okay? A boy in my dorm told me if I develop the flim right the picture's will move." He seemed to be shaking he was so excited, "It's amazing here isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got my letter from Hogwarts. My Dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him."

We were all smiling, "Sure Collin. That's not a problem."

"If you ever figure out how to make the pictures move let me know. I'd love to see something like that!" Anna said holding her hands out, "You go stand by Harry."

"That's a brilliant idea, taking picture to send home. My parents would love to see Hogwarts." Mia said smiling

Collin stood next to me and Anna snapped a picture before looking thoughtful, "Hey Collin? Could you take a picture of the six of us? I'd like a picture for when we go home this summer."

He nodded excitedly and took the camera from Anna and directing us to where we needed to stand for him to get the picture. He was smiling ear to ear when he was done.

"Thanks so much!"

Anna hugged him, "No problem! If you need anything don't hesitate to ask okay? Mia and I are great at homework."

"Oh look here!" Nott's obnoxious voice called out, "Potter's made a friend! Taking pictures are we? Going to sign them are you? Everyone line up! The Potters are giving out signed photos!"

Draco and Neville stood by Collin and Ron and Mia stood up behind Anna and I.

"No we aren't Nott. Shut the hell up."

"You're just jealous." Collin piped up bravely

"Jealous?" Nott asked laughing, "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you special myself."

Crabbe and Goyle were laughing stupidly

"Eat slugs, Nott." Ron hissed

"Careful, Weasley, you don't want to start any trouble or Mommy will have to come and take you away from school." He raised his voice to mock Mrs. Weasley, "If you put another toe out of line-"

People around us started laughing and I put a hand on Anna's arm as she moved forward.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter." Nott said locking eyes with Anna, "It'd be worth more than is family's whole house-"

I cringed as Anna lurched forward and punched Nott in the nose, a loud _crack!_ And he fell to the ground.

"Say anything like that again and it won't just be your nose I break Theodore Nott!" She said darkly, the air suddenly heavy.

Nott scrambled and fled, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. The air slowly felt lighter again and Anna was breathing heavily.

"That was wicked!" Collin said

"Did you get that?" Ron asked from behind me

"Totally got it."

Anna turned and smiled, "Got what?"

"Only the greatest picture in the whole world." Draco smiled

"Oh no." Neville said, "Here come Lockhart."

He strode into the courtyard and looked around.

"Did someone say they were giving out signed photos?" He looked over towards up and Anna and I groaned, "I should have known! We meet again Potters!" He looked at Collin who was eyeing him warily, "Come on then, Mr. Creevey. A double portrait, can't do better than that! And we'll both sign it for you."

Collin shook his head, "No thanks Professor. Harry wasn't going to sign it, I just wanted a picture to send home to my family."

"Come now! Don't be shy!"

"He said no." Anna said flatly standing by Collin

Lockhart looked at her and decided that it was a good idea to leave it be and motioned to everyone, "Off you go now. Classes start soon!"

We all started walking slowly towards the classroom, Collin waved goodbye at the staircase and darted off with Anna yelling after him to come to us if he needed anything.

"That was instense back there Anna." Neville said, "You could feel the magic in the air."

Anna frowned and sat down in the very back of the room, "I'm sorry. I was just so angry."

"Well trust me," Ron said, "If you ever need anyone you've got all of us backing you. Fred and George too probably. They were in the courtyard."

She put her head on the desk, Mia put a hand on her arm, "Are you okay?"

"I feel drained."

Mia touched Lockhart's arm as he passed, "Professor? Anna not feeling well. I think she may be sick. Could I take her to the infirmary?"

Professor Lockhart smiled brightly at her, "Oh of course! Feel better Miss Potter."

Mia hauled Anna up and out the door, "Grab our books for us will you?"

I nodded, _Keep us updated okay?_

_Of course Harry. _Mia though back smiling as the door shut behind them.


	6. Authors Note (My Email and update info)

To my lovely readers,

I know it's been a long time since you've seen me, and i'm very sorry about that. But I do have two chapters written and they will be posted over the course of the next day or so. I'm putting this out first so you all know what's coming. I do hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think! As always, pardon my mistakes in grammar and spelling, I am only one person. Now if anyone's looking to beta for me, that's out there too. I'm always looking for someone to help me proof read! If anyone wants to contact me directly I have an email set up for that.

Emmett. Jasper .Carlisle At Gmail . Com

Just be sure to replace at with the symbol and no spaces! I'll get back with you all as soon as I can.

Best regards,

Emmett. Jasper .Carlisle.


	7. Chapter 6

**SevPOV**

I sat back after another what I considered atrocious potions lesson. Half of these kids can barely spell their own names! Okay, not entirely true but still, they were horrible. Remus poked his head in and smiled at me.

"Having fun Severus?"

"The only thing more fun that this would be banging my head on a wall." I said softly, "I clearly told them what to do."

"They're kids. Kids don't listen very well."

"Anna broke someone's nose today."

He laughed, "Unsurprising."

I smiled, "She has Lily's temper."

"And yet she's just as calculated as you are."

"She's a handful that's for sure." Minerva said stepping into the classroom, "And currently in the hospital wing."

I groaned, "Is it life-threatening?"

"She used a large amount of magic and drained nearly all of her energy. She's lucky Miss Granger recognized it as Magical Energy Depletion or she would have passed out in Defense."

Well this is a surprising development.

"What did she do?" I asked

"How did she do it?" Remus asked concerned

"According to Miss Granger, Mister Theodore Nott made some rather nasty remarks concerning Mister Weasley and when she hit him her anger and magic slipped into the air. She said the air felt heavy and it was difficult to breath for a few moments before she was able to calm down. She's also spent all day creating a mental link between herself, Harry, Miss Granger, Mister Longbottom, Mister Malfoy, and Mister Weasley."

"A mental link?" I asked, "What the hell was she doing that for?"

"She and her brother can speak telepathically. She was curious to see if she could do it with others as well."

I groaned again, "Bloody hell. They're trying to kill me. I'm going to go grey early because of them."

"Poppy is treating her and she'll be there overnight. You should go see them Severus. It's remarkable what they've created between them, I could hardly believe what she told me until Harry and the boys showed up out of the blue."

I stood up, "Coming Remus?"

Remus nodded, "This should be fun."

The three of us walked quickly to the Hospital Wing and stood in the doorway as we watched the six of them. They weren't speaking but they were obviously communicating. Every so often one or more of them would laugh and then it would go silent again.

"It's a little unnerving." Remus said after a few minutes.

I nodded and walked up to them, "Quite a different group. I know during the summer sometimes I wished you were this quite."

They all turned towards us and smiled.

"Hey, we were wondering when you were going to show up." Draco said

"You do realize how dangerous it was to use so much magic right?" I asked

"In my defense I didn't really know I was using magic." Anna said propping herself up on one elbow, "It just kind of happened."

"Your temper got away from you."

"Nott's a jerk." She shrugged, "Too bad I missed the Cornish Pixies in Defense today."

Minerva cast them a cool look, "Cornish Pixies?"

"Lockhart brought some into class and let them loose." Neville said, "They picked me up and hung me from the chandelier. Lockhart used a spell and when it didn't work he left the four of us to clean up the mess."

I turned to Neville and quickly looked him over, checking his head for any damage.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, "Cornish Pixies are devilish little tricksters."

"I'm okay. The classroom was more than a little destroyed though…We had to use freezing charms to get them back in the cage."

Minerva looked ready to explode.

"I told him not to hire that buffoon!"

Mia, much to the surprise of her friends, agreed.

"He wasn't very smart. I have a hard time believing he did all those things he said he did now. He could have gotten one of the boys hurt."

I shook my head, "Can I poison him now Minerva?"

"No, because then he'd be in here trying to tell _me_ how to do my job." Poppy said stepping around the corner, "Here we are Miss Potter. Drink this."

Anna took the flask and drank it quickly, grimacing at the bitter taste.

"That's rotten." She said handing it back

Poppy smiled and patted her hand, "Get used to it. You'll be getting them every hour."

Anna groaned, "Fantasic."

The hospital wing doors opened and two people came in, one being carted by the other. Anna sat up straight and jumped out of bed, quickly followed by the others.

"Miss Potter!" Poppy said sternly

"Collin! Oh no Collin are you okay?" Mia asked

The young man in question was bleeding from his nose and nodded.

"Got cornered by Nott and his friends." He managed to say before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumpt to the floor, Mia and Anna catching him and lowering him carefully.

Minerva, Remus and I watched as suddenly you could feel the magic permeating the room. Harry and the others turned to Anna just in time to see her eyes flash white and her whole frame start to shake.

"Anna?" Harry asked

"I'll kill him."

Remus and I shared a stunned look, Anna's voice was deeper, the magic molding with her physical form, almost like it was trying to push its way out. She bent down and touched Collins face, the blood instantly disappearing and his nose righted to a more natural position.

"That's not possible." Poppy breathed

"Anna?" I called out

Her eyes connected with mine, her body language tense and stiff, her dark eyes filled with anger.

"Anna this is what caused you to be sick last time. You're holding a lot of magic right now and it can hurt you if you keep doing that."

The doors opened and most all of the teachers ran in, Dumbledore leading the way.

"Anna please? I know you're angry, it's okay to be angry, but you might hurt someone else instead of who you want to."

"He deserves what he gets!"

The boys surrounded her and she turned to them.

"Unless your going to hurt us," Ron said, "Which I'm hoping you wont."

"We're going to stay right here."

Suddenly, like an elastic band being snapped back into place, everything went back to normal.

"Catch her!" Mia shouted as Anna crumpled to the floor

Neville managed to get to her first and pulled her to him, knocking him slightly off balance and onto the floor. Poppy and I darted over and pulled her off him, carrying her back to the bed and laying her down as Remus scooped up Collin.

"Severus what happened here?"

"Anna." Harry said, "She was angry. That's been happening lately."

He looked perturbed but sent everyone on their way before turning back to us.

"Severus?"

"My daughter is one of the most powerful witches to ever step foot into this castle Dumbledore. I'm not looking forward to the day she gets attacked and retaliates. Something tells me whomever attacks her may not survive."

"We may have to bind her magic."

"You will do no such thing Albus Dumbledore." Minerva ground out, "Tamper with a student's magic! How dare you suggest such a thing!"

"If she is truly a danger-"

"If no one attacks her or her friends then you have no reason to fear." I cut in darkly, "Touch her and I will end you Dumbledore. She is my daughter, and Harry my son. I have full rights, even if you do not think so."

"Severus is she attacks a student-"

Neville and Ron stood up as Dumbledore took a step towards us, Draco and Harry were next to them in an instant.

"If you're going to do anything to Anna, you'll have to do the same to us too." Neville said firmly

Dumbledore looked floored, "She could hurt you. Don't you understand?"

"She's our sister." Ron said, "And you never let family get hurt."

He looked lost for a moment before turning, "If she hurts someone I will not be held responsible for the actions taken."

The door swung shut and Neville and Ron nodded, "So we each take turns trying her food first." Ron said

I shook my head, "Can't you guys have a simple year? You know, go to class and do homework? Not have something nuts happen?"

"You jinxed it remember?" Neville asked, "You said we'd have a normal year so you jinxed it."

I sighed, "I did didn't I?"

Minerva smiled, "Well done Severus. Come now. Back to your dorms. You'll see Anna tomorrow."

They all smiled at Anna, probably telling her something mentally, and left. I put my head on the bed by her arm.

"Anna," I breathed, "You'll be the death of me."

_I know._

I sat up and looked over her form. "Damn kids."

_You love me._

I rolled my eyes, "Good night my dear."

_Good night Dad._

**AnnaPOV**

Madame Pomfrey refused to let me go the next day, not that I minded. Physically I was spent, it hurt to breathe sometimes. Thankfully I had the guys and Mia to keep me posted on what we were doing, and Dad checked in with me mentally a few times now that I had my own separate channel with him. Even though I was told not to, I created a mental bond with anyone that came into the infirmary and even when I cut it off I could still see them mentally in my head. I tried it once with Collin, after I cut it off and he was on the other side of the castle. Apparently I could still reach someone I'd connected with even if we weren't nearby and I'd already severed the connection. Dad told me to knock it off when I told him that. He didn't want me over exerting myself again. I slept most of the day, answering people when they called my name, but it wasn't till around eleven that I was startled awake.

_Come…come to me…Let me rip you…let me tear you…let me kill you…_

I looked around terrified, mentally calling out.

_I heard it,_ Harry said, _I'm with Lockhart, could it be a trick?_

_Merlin Harry. That was frightening. Where did it come from?_ Draco asked

_It sounded like it came from the walls. _He thought, _Are you and Ron almost done?_

_No, Flitch is having us polish all this crap._

_I just threw up more slugs over this damn award._ Ron thought miserably

_Slugs? What in the bloody hell did I miss this time?_

_You were asleep._ Mia thought

_Nott called Mia a name and Ron tried to jinx him. It didn't work out to well._ Neville said

I sighed, _I'm sorry about what happened guys._

_Don't be!_ Ron said, _You just get the bonus of having everyone feel how angry you are when you're mad. Maybe Nott will learn to leave us alone._

I sighed, _unlikely._

_Anna, I know you still up._ Dad thought softly, _Go to bed Sweet Girl._

I touched his connection as I listened to the other's talk, _Dad? There aren't any monsters in the castle this year is there?_

_No, no monsters this year. Maybe next year?_

I snorted, _How about no. Good night Dad._

_Good night Anna._


	8. Chapter 7

**HarryPOV**

Ron and Draco met me in the dorms a half hour later, all of us calling out a mental goodnight to Anna before 'turning off' the mental link.

"That was the worst." Ron groaned

"My arms are all seized up." Draco, "I polished that damn cup fourteen times before Filtch was satisfied."

"I threw up slugs over the Special Award of Services to the School. That took ages to get the slime off. How was Lockhart?"

The door creaked open and Mia crept in, sitting on the edge of Ron's bed in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Lockhart was awful." I breathed, "I addressed his fan mail."

"That doesn't sound horrible." Mia said

"Lavender ink." I huffed, "And that voice. Did you guys hear that too?"

"Only through you." Mia said, "I couldn't hear a thing otherwise. Mind you I was up here."

"What are you going on about?" Neville asked

"Harry's hearing voices in the walls that are threatening to kill people." Draco said laying down

"Oh that's lovely." Neville said sarcastically, "So basically we should just pack up now and go?"

"Well that caps off another school year." Mia said brightly, "Come on then. Lets go."

We all laughed, "If only it were that easy."

Mia slid under the covers of Ron's bed, ignoring the bewildered look he sent us and curled up against him.

"It's cold in the girls dorm." She said, "Lavender likes to sleep in the cold for some reason, but I can barely stand it."

"Well make yourself comfortable." Neville said smiling, "As long as you don't let Ron hog you."

Mia snorted and pressed her back closer to Ron, "As long as you're warm."

He put his arm over his waist and placed his forehead against her shoulder blades, Draco and I smiled happily at each other before rolling over and drifting to sleep.

Two days later Anna joined us back in classes and, like Mia, started sleeping in our dorms, creeping in after the other girls had started falling asleep. Typically Mia slept with Ron while Anna swapped between Neville and myself. Everything went smoothly for the next few weeks until October, when the rise in colds made Madame Promfrey's Pepper Up Potions were given to just about everyone. Mia and Ginny, both who'd started to hang out together a lot more, were both bullied into taking some by Percy because they were both looking abnormally pale and weak. Oddly enough Mia, when she was with Ginny, disappeared from our mental link, making Anna panic the first few times it happened. She and Neville went through out the whole castle looking for her before they found her and Ginny sleeping in her dorm room. Ginny, with her red hair and smoke coming out of her ears, looked like her whole head was on fire. Mia looked like she was a mass nearly ready to burn sticks with the smoke pouring out of her ears. Anna and I weren't given much time to ponder it, what with Wood throwing himself into practice despite the rain that refused to let up. Anna and I were walking back, covered in mud towards the Common Room.

"I've got mud everywhere." Anna laughed, "It'll take ages to get it out of my hair."

I ran my hand through my hair and then ruffled her hair, she huffed and ran her shoulder into mine.

"Harry you beast!" Anna said as we turned the corner

I smiled at her and turned to see Nick, "Hullo Nick." I smiled

"Hello, Hello Potter's." He said picking at the ruff on his collar that hid the fact he was nearly decapitated, "You look troubled Man Potter."

"So do you." I said

He looked angry for a moment, "Ah, a matter of no importance…It's not as thought I really wanted to join…Thought I'd apply, but apparently I 'don't fulfill the requirements'-"

Anna and I looked at each other confused before turning back to him.

"But you would think, wouldn't you, that getting hit forty five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"

"Oh-" Anna said, "Of course you should be qualified."

"Yes, I agree."

"I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However-" He tore the letter open and read furiously, "'We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfill our requirements. With very best wishes, Sir Patck Delaney-Podmore.'"

He stuffed the letter back infuriated.

"half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Anna! Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh no, it's not enough for sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore Harry."

Nearly Headless Nick too a few deep, calming breaths like Anna does sometimes when she's angry before he spoke in a much calmer tone.

"So what's bugging you Harry? Anything I can do?"

I gave Anna an appraising look, "Depends, can you help Anna control her anger so she doesn't wind up killing herself?"

"Oi!" Anna said indignantly as she took a step towards me before toppling over Mrs. Norris.

"Oh, you two better get out of here." He said quickly, "Filch isn't in a good mood. He's got the flu and some third years accidentally paltered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five. He's been cleaning all morning, and if he sees you two dripping mud all over-"

"Cripes." Anna said, "Run Harry, run."

I took off and made it around the corner when I heard Filch yell.

"Filth! Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! Follow me, Potter!"

I turned around and saw Anna start following, _You stupid git you should have followed me._

_Shut up Harry._

I sighed as Nick floated over to where I was, "You know, I've got an idea." He said smiling, "You head up to your common room, I'll get Peeves."

"You're the best Nick." I smiled, "For what it's worth Nick, I think that you should be part of the Headless Hunt, you're the bravest most noble man-er ghost-I've ever known. I'm glad to have gotten the chance to ever meet you."

He put his hand on my shoulder and my whole body got the ice cold numbing feeling, "Thank you Harry. Now off you go. I'll get Anna out soon enough."

**AnnaPOV**

Filch's nose was dripping snot all over the paper as he began to fill it out.

"Name….Anastasia Potter. Crime-"

"It was just a bit of mud!" I said frowning

"Just a bit of mud! That's an extra hours scrubbing for me girl!" He shouted, "Crime…befouling the castle…suggested sentence.."

I sighed resigned to whatever fate I was given, Ron and Draco cringing in the background of my head. However as he lowered the quill to write whatever he thought would be a fitting punishment there was a loud BANG on the ceiling of the office, the lamp rattling and dust falling as a result.

"PEEVES!" he all but screamed, "I'll have you this time! I'll have you!"

He darted out the door, leaving me alone in the dirty office.

_Well, might as well have a look around._ I thought

_You're as bad as my brothers._ Ron laughed as I started digging through the filing cabinets and pocketing several different things. I went to the desk next and flipped through the mail, picking up a large, glossy, purple envelope with silver lettering.

_Kwikspell: A Correspondence in Begginers' Magic. What's that?_

Ron and Draco started laughing as I tossed it back on the desk and moved back towards where I was before the door slammed open.

"That vanishing cabinet was extremely valuable!" he was saying gleefully to Mrs. Norris, "We'll have Peeves out this time my sweet."

He stopped and looked at me, then the purple envelop that was now on top of the mail. He darted over, snatched it up and tossed it into a drawer.

"Have you-did you read-?"

"No sir." I lied

He looked panicked, "If I thought you'd read my privet-not that it's mine-for a friend-be that as it may-however-"

He looked furious, he was going to kill me. Merlin I'm going to die in this dirty old office.

_I'll miss you._ I thought to the guys and Dad

Dad, who hadn't been expecting my sudden intrusion was startled as he answered.

_What in Merlin are you talking about Anna?_

_Filch is going to kill me. I'm too nosey. Remember me okay?_

_What did you do?_

"Very well-go-and don't breathe a word-not that-however, if you didn't read-go now, I have to write up Peeves' Report-go-"

I ran out of the office and didn't stop running until I nearly ran through Nick.

"Did it work?" he asked gleefully

I nodded, "Yeah, whatever you did worked wonderfully. Thank you so much Nick!"

"I got Peeves to drop a vanishing cabinet right over his office, I hoped it would distract him."

"Even better! I didn't even get in trouble!"

He smiled, "Let's get you back to the common room. Shall I escort you my lady?"

I nodded, "I'd be honored Nick."

I noticed he was still holding the rejection letter as we walked back, "I wish there was a way I could help you Nick, you were nice enough to help me."

"Oh but there is!" He said brightening up, "Anna-would I be asking too much-but no, you wouldn't want to-"

"Spit it out Nick, I owe you. I'd be honored to help you in any way possible."

"Well-you see this Halloween will be my five hundredth deathday." He puffed his chest out and looked a mixture between morose and happy, "I'd be honored if you could attend. And maybe tell Properly-Decapitated Podmore how frightening and scary I am?"

He looked sheepish at the last part, but I smiled brightly, "A deathday party? I'd be honored to attend Nick. How many living people can say they've attended one of those? Of course I'll come Nick."

"You're brother and friends are more than welcome to attend if they'd like. No pressure of course."

"I'll ask them, but I will definitely be there. Should I wear black?"

He let out a loud laugh as we finally reached the portrait, "Whatever is most comfortable for you Anna. Thank you so much."

"We'll put Perfectly-Decapitated Podmore in his place Nick. I'm nothing if honest and loyal to my friends. And no one tells my favorite ghost he's not worthy enough to do anything."

He laughed, "If I could I'd hug you."

I smiled, "I'll see you around Nick. At the latest I'll see you on Halloween."

He drifted off and I darted into the common room, passing a clean Harry and Company.

"I'll be back!"

Ron and Draco were confused as to why anyone would want to celebrate the day they died after I explained the deathday party situation to them. Neville and Hermione were more than willing to go, they wanted to experience something not many other living people had, I was more than happy to go. By the time Halloween came around Harry, Ron and Draco decided to go to the feast while Hermione, Neville and I made our way to the Deathday Party.

"Later losers." I called as they turned to go down the corridor, "I'm going to rip a ghost a new one."

Draco shook his head, "Have fun freezing."

The corridor leading down to the dungeon was lined with black candles that gave the hallway an eerie, pale ghostly look to us as we walked down.

"This is a little creepy." Neville said as the temperature started to drop

"Just a little." I said as my breath started to become visible to me.

Mia was bouncing, "This is so exciting!"

"Calm down Speed Racer." I said patting her arm, "Nev and I still need to use our ears remember?"

She blushed but stopped bouncing. A little. As we walked we could hear something akin to nails on a chalkboard and Neville shot me a look.

"Music?" He guessed

"Sounds like it." I said wincing, "Maybe we'll get used to it?"

We turned a corner and nearly walked through Nearly Headless Nick who was floating under black velvet drapes, speaking in slow, mournful voice.

"My dear friends. Welcome, welcome…so pleased you could come."

I shoot him a grin and nodded to him, saying in the saddest tone I could manage, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He grinned at me, trying to conceal it behind a sad tone.

"I'm so thankful."

As we passed him a gave him a full on smile, "Let me know when he gets here and I'll give him a piece of my mind."

He winked at me, "You're the best Anna."

We walked on the outskirts, an attempt not to walk through anyone, and passed a group of somber nuns, a man in chains and the Fat Friar.

"Anastasia!" The Fat Friar called out to me, "Do come and meet some dear friends of mine!"

I smiled and walked up to the group, the Fat Friar throwing a ghostly arm through me, freezing me. The ghosts watched me curiously, most likely waiting for a flinch or negative remark about the cold. I simply smiled at the Fat Friar though and when he made a joke I laughed merrily with him.

"My lovely friends, this is Anastasia Potter." He introduced me, "And her wonderful friends too! She's a lovely lady, simply marvelous. Loyal, a shame you weren't placed in my house Anna, you'd be a lovely Hufflepuff."

"I'm honored." I smiled, "I would have loved to be in Hufflepuff."

"I was almost Hufflepuff." Neville said, "I asked to be place in Hufflepuff be the hat said no"

"We would have be lucky to have you." The Fat Friar said, "You're parents were loyal too, Alice was a wonderful young woman. Such a shame what happened to her and Frank."

Neville nodded, "Yeah. But I'm going to make them proud, if it's the last thing I do."

I put and arm over his shoulder, "Of course Nev. You're one of the best people I know, I bet you they'd be proud of you now."

We chatted with the ghosts, not bad company actually, until Nick floated up to us and asked if he could borrow the three of us for a moment.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked hopefully

"Very much!" Neville said, "There's so much history here."

"Everyone's very nice Nick." Mia said smiling, "We didn't really know what we were walking into tonight."

"I admit, we were nervous. But I'm glad we came, it's a lot of fun."

"Oh good, I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves. I have a speech to make, will you stay for that?"

I laid my hand against his arm, well as best I could anyway, "We'll stay. Besides, I still have a jerk to put in his place."

He gave me a thankful smile, "You're a wonderful friend Anna."

He moved away towards the band that was playing, halting the music and was just about the speak when a group of people came in on ghostly horses, hitting their heads around and laughing. A bearded man jumped from his horse, held his head above the crowd, and walked over to Nick, squashing his head back on his neck.

"Nick!" He laughed, "How are you? Head still hanging in there?"

He clapped Nick on the shoulder as the latter gave a stiff hello, Mia and Neville followed me as I stepped forward.

"Live 'uns!" He gasped, jumping rather extravagantly so his head fell off and people started laughing

"How amusing." I said flatly, eyeing the ghost darkly

"You're hilarious." Nick echoed me

"Oh don't mind Nick!" Podmore said, "He's still upset I won't let him join the hunt. I mean to say—look at the man!"

"I happen to think the Nick would be a fine candidate for your club," I said looking at my nails, "He's one of the best ghost at the school, mind you they're all excellent. After all Nick went through to get to this point—how many times did you say Nick?" I looked up as I addressed Nick

"Forty five." He said proudly

"Forty-five time getting hit in the neck with an axe." I said, eyes flickering back to the headless ghost, "I guess I can see why he was chosen to be Gryffindor's ghost. It's takes a brave man to go through that, I mean, one hit and your head came clean off, Nick though." I smiled at him, "Nick's one of the bravest ghosts I know."

"I'm not disputing his bravery—"

"You know Nick," Mia said from behind me, "You're already part of a prestigious club, you don't need the Headless Hunt. You're a Hogwarts Ghost."

"And all of the Hogwarts ghosts are special and have an effect of every single student that comes through here Nick." Neville said sincerely, "You all inspire us, generation after generation."

Nicks eyes swam with silvery tears as the ghosts around us clapped wildly, Podmore looking at us slightly alarmed.

"If I could hug you I would." Nick said, "You three are so wonderful."

Neville shrugged, "What are friends for Nick?"


End file.
